A Kiss in the Snow
by PEANUT v1.2
Summary: Sora finds Kairi sitting alone on the snow-covered beach, deep in thought. He finally finds the courage to tell her how he feels. Random Oneshot.


**A/N: This is a random drabble I did in one sitting. Hope you like it. (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Kissing in the Snowfall**

It was a winter wonder land. A beautiful scene, covered in pure white fluff. A rare occurrence on Destiny Islands, where the sun was almost always shining. Kairi had a feeling there was some kind of supernatural or otherworldly-force behind the snowfall, but in all honesty, it didn't make a difffernece to her. It was snowing…reminding her of a life she had before.

There was just something magical about the snow to her. Just like there was something magical about the stars and the sun. Kairi supposed that she was a bit naïve to admire everything so much. In fact, it was quite childish.

That didn't matter to her—she would be as childish as she pleased. It was her life, and she was going to live it HER way.

The red-head smiled and stepped away from her house, walking toward the edge of the ocean. It was odd…even in the snowfall, the ocean was still moving forward and back. Kairi was sure it was ice-cold, but it still continued to flow. She pulled a single message out of this:

Life goes on, even if things change.

That wasn't a bad thing, really. Change could be great if it were in your favor. If not…well, then it could be devastating. She had lost a few close friends and family during her lifetime…not something she wanted to reflect on too much.

However, she couldn't deny that she was a better person now because of everything that happened. Even through all the tears she had cried, she knew she was better off now than she had been before.

She sighed softly, kneeling down on the snow-covered beach. Sometimes, she wished she could go back in time and fix everything that went wrong. Maybe she could save her grandmother, or her close friends from Radient Garden.

A hand appeared on her shoulder, snapping her out of her daze. Her bright blue eyes wandered over to the hand and up to the source, locking with a pair of equally bright blue-orbs.

Sora.

She nodded at him faintly, a small smile on her lips. He reacted with the same greeting before he took his hand off her shoulder and knelt down beside her, breath appearing in front of his lips as he exhaled. Kairi felt rude, staring at him like that. But she just couldn't take her eyes off of him. Sora, the one who had always come to her rescue when she was in trouble. The boy who was willing to sacrifice his life in order to save hers.

God knew how much she loved this boy.

They sat in silence for a while, staring at the ocean moving toward them and then backing off.

"The snow is beautiful, isn't it?" Sora mused softly, still staring out in front of him.

Kairi nodded. "It sure is." She looked up at the clouded sky for a few moments in thought before saying something she had just thought of. "It's been a while since I've made a snow angel," she laughed. "I must have been six when I last saw the snow fall."

"I've already got my angel," Sora said with a smile. Kairi turned her head to look at him just in time to see him wink. The girl blushed furiously, a nervous giggle escaping her lips.

"And she's more beautiful than any snow angel I've ever made."

"But you've never had snow here before, right? So you've never made a snow angel, Sora."

"Touche," he said with a smirk. "But that doesn't change how beautiful you are."

Kairi tucked back a piece of her hair, feeling overwhelmed with Sora's bold statements. "Sora…"

The brown-haired boy beside her shook his head. "I've been shy for too long, Kairi. I just have to say it." Despite that last sentence, he took a moment before saying what he wanted to say. "I love you."

Kairi pulled her hand away from her hair, turning to look Sora in the eye. Did he really just say that…? _After all these years,_ Kairi thought, _he finally had the courage to say it._ She looked up at the sky for a moment and smiled, thanking God for the blessing.

"I love you too," she said softly, a cloud appearing in front of her mouth.

The princess turned to look at the keyblade weilder and caught his eye. As he inched closer to her, she did the same, until their lips touched in a light kiss.

Kairi knew, at that moment, that the pain was so insignificant to the feeling she had right now. If it weren't for that pain, she wouldn't be where she was at that day. She wouldn't be there with Sora, kissing him on the beach. Her eyes fell shut as the finished her thought.

_Everything is as at should be._


End file.
